Goodbye Rocketman (On Hiatus)
by TalkingsForFunctioningPeople
Summary: Chris is trouble making kid with an intense passion for music. He gets into trouble, ignores rules, and loves causing chaos. One day however, he meets a girl. Her name is Star and his boring life will change forever. But little did he know that he would actually change Star's life even more. [A retelling of the TV show]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Rocketmen and Rocketwomen, welcome to the first chapter of Goodbye Rocketman. This story will be a retelling of Star vs The Forces Of Evil and will feature a differ** **ent protagonist and a slightly different storyline. The story in this will follow a more serious tone than the original storyline mostly because the new protagonist will be much more serious than Marco was. But don't worry this story will still have it's fun and quirky moments so it won't be all ultra serious and stuff. As for the original protagonist, Marco, he will be reduced to a minor character so if you really like him, uh sorry? He will make appearances I swear! So don't kill me! Anyways let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs The Forces Of Evil. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 _"So step over the edge. Take a breath as your heart stops beating again."_

 _\- Sweet Carolina Honey (2007 Version), By: Jamie's Elsewhere_

 **Chapter 1: The Rocketman With Emo Hair, Part I**

"Thank you all for coming! You've been a great crowd but I'm late for school haha. No seriously I need to get going." I announced to a grimy rundown pub, filled with people who weren't even paying attention to me. They just had their heads down on their tables, or were just staring off into space with blank eyes. They were probably drug addicts or somethin'.

Hey my name is Chris Miles. I'm a 16 year old high school student that's a punk, troublemaking, and no good kid, or at least that's what people tell me haha I don't mind it though. I'm currently in a Post-Hardcore band called A Moonlit Suicide. I am the vocalist/rhythm guitarist in the band. We just finished a show in a pub with an overwhelming 7 people, it's a new record for us! I was supposed to be at school 30 minutes ago but you know what they say, the show must go on! Anyways let me introduce you to the rest of the band, eh?

First there is me. I have the appearance of what people would call an "emo" even though that is totally not what I am. My black hair is a shy eye haircut or what others would call an "emo" haircut with bangs covering my left eye, my eyes are a emerald green and I wear a gray beanie on my head, I have a green glow stick necklace, a black zip up hoodie which I like to keep zipped up at all times, I wear a white t-shirt underneath, black cargo jeans, white skate shoes, and black fingerless gloves. I am the vocalist/rhythm guitarist in the band.

Then there is our lead guitarist Roxie Graves. She is 15 years old and has the most gothic 'rock star' appearance out of all of us in the band. She has messy black hair that reaches midway down her back, her hair has green, blue, and purple highlights. She has two bottom lip ring piercings, green eyes, and unusually pale white skin. She wears a black shirt that is much too big for her. Her left side of her shirt slants over her shoulder to reveal a black bra strap. Her fingernails are painted black, she wears a black skirt and big black gothic boots. Her black shirt has the design of red broken heart on it. Out of all of us in the band, she is considered to be the biggest troublemaker.

Next is our bassist, Cory La Villa. Everyone in the band in the band is jealous or his ridiculously awesome name. But anyways he has short messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He likes to wear a mint green t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He is considered the 2nd most responsible in the band. He does well in school too. He is 16 years old.

Then there is Kyle Simmons, he plays keyboards/synthesizers in our band. He is the most responsible in the band and the smartest too. He is also very nerdy and does the mixing of our songs. He has short well kept black hair and blue eyes. He wears a red button-up t-shirt with a shirt pocket on it, light brown jeans and black sneakers. He also has thick black glasses. Out of all of us he does the best, straight A student. He is 17 years old.

Finally is our drummer, Matty Miller. He is the oldest in the band being 23 years old. He obviously doesn't go to our high school. He went to college for a bit but then dropped out to focus on his previous band but he ended up leaving that band due to creative differences. We asked him if we wanted to join us after our own previous drummer left our band because of rising tensions. He agreed since our band was one of the only local bands that actually ok. Our parents don't like him but he is a pretty cool guy. He has long brown hair and a full grown beard. He kinda looks like a homeless guy. He wears a green hoodie which he never keeps zipped up, a brown t-shirt underneath his hoodie, has green cargo pants, and brown hiking boots. He has brown eyes and he has history of drinking alcohol but our parents don't know that.

Now then, now that the introductions are out of the way we can move on with the story. We just barely finished up our show in the pub which no one payed any attention to by the way, we are now getting our equipment packed up and-

"Hey Chris come on dude help us pack up! Are you writing in that journal again?"

I sighed at the sound of Kyle's voice yelling at me. I closed my journal and made my way to the band which were frantically getting their instruments into our bands white van...or at least Kyle was.

"Come on Chris!" Kyle yelled at me. "We are gonna be late for school!"

"We are already late stupid." I heard Roxie say behind me. "30 minutes late as a matter a fact."

Kyle got a look of shock on his face. "WHAT!? WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Kyle then ran over to Roxie and grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the van.

"Ow! Don't grab my arm like that stupid! And why are you so worried, school sucks anyways."

"First of all school doesn't suck, second of all I can NOT be late again because if I do I'll get grounded!"

"You're 17 and still get grounded? What a loser dude!"

Kyle and Roxie continued arguing with each other while I made my way towards the van to find Matty in the drivers seat in the van. I went over and sat in the passengers seat.

"Those two still arguing?" Matty asked me.

"Yup just like always"

I heard someone getting in the back of the van putting equipment in it. It was Cory.

"Hey Cory could you get those two lovebirds to stop arguing and get in the van?" Matty asked him.

He sighed. "Yup sure thing."

after a couple of minutes everyone was in the van and we made our way towards our school.

"Oh man, oh man I'm so gonna get grounded." Kyle said, constantly checking his watch.

"Don't worry dude it's just around the block." Matty assured him.

I just sat there trying to remember what class I had to go to. I didn't mind school and I wasn't a perfect student, I got C's and B's not many A's though. I am considered a troublemaker though, I do things like write on walls, mess with teachers, and cause trouble in class. The school has talked to me to find out why I do this. I just do it because I'm just angry all the time. The van suddenly stopped and Kyle burst out the van .

"byeguysseeyouinclass!" We heard him yell as he disappeared through the schools doors.

"I-I've got to hurry too so uh, see ya guys in class too." Cory said as he rubbed the back of his head. He gave us an awkward wave as he also made his way towards the school.

"Make sure to get those two after school ends. We've got another show at 6." Matty told us.

"Yeah sure thing, see ya Matty." Roxie answered him.

Matty said goodbye to us then he drove away leaving me and Roxie there.

"Well I'm gonna go hang out in the back of the school. I'm not going to class today. So yeah you know we're to find me." Roxie told me.

"Alright" I simply answered her.

Roxie just sighed. "Come on dude seeing you depressed all the time isn't very fun to see."

"I'm not depressed I'm-"

"Angry, yeah I know." Roxie cut me off.

"Whatever Roxie, our shows and songs have gotten better with me like this anyways."

"So? You being like this worries your family and the rest of the band too." Roxie then put a hand on my shoulder. "You gotta move on dude. She would want you to."

I shook off her hand and just stared at the ground. I didn't respond to her.

"Tch! Whatever I'm just trying to help." Roxie then stormed off leaving me alone in front of the school.

I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a photo of my family. It was a picture of us in woods, taken by the dad's brother. We looked so happy in the photo, especially my little sister...

I just rubbed my temples and put the photo and my wallet away and started walking towards the school. I looked at my watch and saw that class started about 45 minutes ago.

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out to see that is was a text from one of my friends.

 _Jackie: "Hey dude were are you? Class started forever ago!"_

 _Me: "Yeah I know. I'm on my way."_

 _Jackie: "K then hurry up. :P"_

I put my phone away to continue walking and then immediately I got another text from another one of my friends _._

 _Janna: "Dude what the heck! Why aren't you here! :("_

 _Me: "I know! I know! Jackie just told me the same thing!"_

 _Janna: "Ohhh that's who she was texting. Lol the teacher yelled at her XD"_

 _Me: "Yeah well I'm on my way k?"_

 _Janna: K gotta go the teacher is yelled at me now XD"_

I put my phone away and ignored another text that I got. It was from Oskar but I didn't bother replying back, it was the same at the last two texts anyways. I made my way towards my class but the only problem is, is that I have to pass the principals office on the way there. If he saw me I was probably gonna get in trouble. As I made my way there I saw the principal had his door open but the lights of his room were flashing on and off.

"...And you told me earth didn't have magic." I heard a female voice say.

"Magic? What the heck." I muttered to myself.

I went and stood in front of the office doors to see what was happening. And boy did I see a strange sight. I saw the principle talking to two people who looked like they were a king and a queen. What the heck is happening?

The king then pulled out a treasure chest and opened it to show a ton of gold and jewels! I was dumbfounded at the sight! Someone could become rich with that much money! It seemed that they were offering the chest to the principal. But why? My head started to hurt, it couldn't comprehend what was happening. Principal Skeeves took the chest without question.

"Star is gonna need a guide." The king said.

Star? I then noticed a young girl with them. She looked very odd. I'm guessing she's star.

"A guide? Of course!" Principal Skeeves then reached for his intercom. To call a student to be a guide I'm guessing. But before his hand could reach his intercom he noticed me standing in the hallway and a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh crap!" I thought in my head.

"Ah! Mr. Miles could you come in here for a second?" He asked me.

Then the king, queen, and star turned to look at me standing in the hallway eyeing me curiously.

"Why do I have a bad feeling suddenly?" I thought to myself as I hesitantly took a step inside his office. Little did I know that when I got into that office, my life would change forever...

* * *

 **And there goes the first chapter! Also fun fact, I wrote this during the Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Monster-B-Gone Marathon.**

 **Make sure to leave a review! Anything is appreciated excluding reviews full of rage.**

 **Also if anyone is good at drawing then I'm looking for someone to draw Chris and his band mates. If someone does it then you can have an OC in this story or whatever you want. If it isn't crazy that is.**

 **The name of this chapter was inspired by the song: The Robot With Human Hair Pt. 1, by the band Dance Gavin Dance. A lot of these chapter names are inspired by songs to fit in with the theme of Chris being in a band. As a matter a fact this story was inspired by the band Jamie's Elsewhere. Yup this story was inspired by a band, a great one at that.**

 **Anyways I'll let you guys get back to doing whatever you were doing before you started reading this. Have a great day guys! Stay Safe! :)**

 **Chapter finished at: 8:19 pm. 6/29/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um wow first of all shout out to Blackcherryblossoms16 for leaving a favorite less than an hour of the first chapter being uploaded. Thanks for the support you are awesome!**

 **Anyways welcome back fellow Rocketmen and Rocketwomen to the second chapter of Goodbye Rocketman! Uh I don't know what else to say really, other than enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs The Forces Of Evil. I only own my OC's**

* * *

 _"Close Your Eyes, Don't Fall To Pieces."_

 _\- The Love Letter Collection (2007 Version), By: Jamie's Elsewhere_

 **Chapter 2: The Rocketman With Emo Hair, Part II**

I hesitantly stepped inside the principles office and instantly felt nervous in the presence of these royal figures. Were these guys really royalty? They couldn't be, but I felt the need to bow the minute they watched me enter the room, I don't know why though.

"Mr. Miles! I'm happy to see you!" The principal exclaimed.

"Really? That's a first!" I responded with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh Mr. Miles you really know how to make people laugh." He said with a false and nervous smile.

"I'm not kidding." I responded with a serious tone with my eyes staring darkly into his.

"Oh stop it you're killing me." He said with fake laugh as he got up from his desk and walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a corner. "Listen kid I need you to work with me here." He said with a whisper. "I know we don't always see eye to eye."

"We never see eye to eye!" I snapped back quietly.

"Exactly, but if you do this for me then I'll make this worth your while."

"Do what?" I already had a feeling about what the answer was but I need confirmation.

"Be a guide to that girl over there."

I looked back at her, Star was it? When our gazes met she just gave me a big smile and a wave. I looked back at the principle confused.

"But why me? Why not that safe kid, what was his name again? Its on the tip of my tongue."

"Marco Diaz?"

"Yeah that kid! And whats the deal with that Star girl and her parents? They look like important people."

"Oh they are the king and queen of another dimension and shes a trouble making princess or something." He answered as if it was nothing important.

"WHAT!" I shouted in disbelief.

The principal quickly shushed me. But the sound of the king clearing his throat made us look back at him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked

"Yup!" The principal quickly responded. "Everything is just fine!"

The king then nodded. "Then can you hurry it up, we have to get going soon."

The principal turned back to me. "Will you do it or not?" he asked me.

"What do I get in return?" I answered back.

"If you do this I will clear your record."

I heard a soft gasp next to me. "You have a record?" I turned to see that Star girl standing right next to me.

"GAH!" I jump back in surprise right into the principle who grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Will you do it Mr. Miles?" He asked me.

I stared at him thinking about what he told me. _"Clean my record?"_ I repeated in my head. I didn't want to do this but his offer was to good to pass up. I looked him in the eyes and gave my answer.

"Okay I'll do it." I answered confidently.

"Great!" He grabbed my shoulders again and turned me towards the royal family. "Here is the guide you were asking for! One of my best students!" What a liar.

"Good." the queen responded. "I trust our daughter is in good hands?"

"The best!" The principal responded.

The king responded next. "Good. We must be going now. Star please try not to destroy earth." They then left the room. Leaving us three alone in this room.

"I hope you two get along." He said as he shoved me and Star out of his office. He then shut his and locked it.

"Jerk" I muttered. I turned to Star who was eyeing the school curiously.

"Chris Miles." I said while sticking out my hand for a hand shake.

"Star Butterfly at your service!" she responded while shaking my hand furiously. I swear I thought she was gonna pull my arm out!

"Well then Ms. Butterfly apparently you're a princess from another dimension, is that correct." I asked her, not believing any bit of that.

"Yup! Why do you ask?

I chuckled in response. "not to be rude but do you actually think I'm gonna believe that bull?"

She just stared at me, then she pulled out a wand and shot a beam of light at nearby pencil laying down on the ground in the hallway. I covered my eyes from the bright light and when it died down I looked back at the pencil and it lay there for a couple of seconds then suddenly a small pair of legs grew out of it and it stood up and wandered away. I looked back at Star with a face of disbelief.

"Believe me now?" She said with a sing-song voice and a huge grin on her face.

What have I gotten myself into...

* * *

 **And there goes another chapter! I'm having a really good time writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it. Also my offer from the first chapter still stands.**

 **This chapter name was inspired by the song: The Robot With Human Hair Pt. 2, by the band: Dance Gavin Dance. If you can't tell most chapters will be inspired by music. Like I said in the last chapter this whole story was inspired by one band, Jamie's Elsewhere and if you want to check them out then ask me because I have all their albums uploaded on my youtube channel.**

 **One final thanks to Blackcherryblossoms16. You're awesome dude!**

 **Anyways I'll let you guys get back to doing whatever you were doing before you started reading this. Have a great day guys! Stay Safe! And happy 4th of July! :)**

 **Chapter finished at: 6:03 pm. 7/4/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow Rocketmen and Rocketwomen to more Goodbye Rocketman! Okay so Rainbowlaserparty just followed this story *EXPLODES* I cannot believe it! Rainbowlaserparty is one of my most favorite writers on this site! It is a huge honor to have Rainbow follow this story, thank you so much Rainbow! Wow hehe I still can't believe it.**

 **Also Blackcherryblossoms16 left the first review of this story and I just want Blackcherryblossoms to know that, you are one of the coolest people I have met on this site! Thanks for all the support since the very beginning of this story. I hope you stick around for the ride.**

 **Plus we got a new follower called ZeroFelicity! Zero also left a favorite on this story being the first person to both follow and favorite this story. Thanks Zero!**

 **Now then its time to respond to the reviews!**

 **Blackcherryblossoms16: Like I said you are fricken amazing! Thanks for the kind review and keep being awesome!**

 **JW TS: Fair enough. I hope you catch up soon to this story though. I'd love to have you along for the ride.**

 **Also someone sent me a death threat for not making this a Starco story. Seriously I thought they were joking but then they told me my exact address of were I live and they somehow have my phone number. It turned out to be one of my friends playing a joke on me :P**

 **K lets move on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 _"So what gives you the right to be so heartless? Who gave up on you?"_

 _\- Sweet Carolina Honey (2007 Version), By: Jamie's Elsewhere._

 **Chapter 3: Rocketman Vs The Forces Of Sorrow**

I watched Star jump around the school hallway with eyes full of wonder and curiosity as she interacted with objects, trying to figure out how they worked and what their use was. The period had ended after the principle kicked us out of his office, and there were now students wandering around, watching Star with curiosity. I on the other hand was one the verge of breaking down.

 _"okay calm down_ _Chris."_ I thought frantically in my head. _"All you are doing is watching over a princess FROM ANOTHER FRICKEN DIMENSION, OH GOD WHAT AM I DOING!"_ I screamed in my head. _"I can't handle this! What if she gets hurt! Her parents would put me under a guillotine if she got hurt!"_ During my mental breakdown I didn't notice Star happily skipping over to me.

"Hey guide, thanks for showing me around!" She said happily

"HUH! WHAT! WHO!" I replied in surprise. She jumped at my sudden outburst.

"Hey um, are you alright? You seem a bit-"

"WORRIED! NO, OF COURSE I'M NOT WORRIED. WHY WOULD I BE WORRIED!?" I yelled with a nervous chuckle.

"Um okay then...anyways...tell me more about your record! I'm dying to know about your record!" She said with a bounce of happiness in her step.

I shook my head to regain my composure and I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, and when I felt relaxed I opened my eyes to look at Star and then I froze. She stood there, clutching her wand close to her chest with a huge happy grin and eyes gleaming of pure joy and innocence and she was bouncing in place full of energy. Star reminds me so much of my littl-...no, I can't bring myself to think of her anymore. I closed my eyes again, feeling sorrow slowly take me over and letting the memories flood in.

"Sooo, will you tell me about your record?"

Star's question snapped me back to reality and I shook the thoughts, sorrow, and memories out of my head. I then started think of Star's question. _"why does she want to know about my school record?"_ I thought.

"Um, okay then what do you want to know?" I responded.

"How many records have you sold?"

I slapped myself mentally. _"She thought the principle meant a MUSIC record. not my school record!"_ That makes more sense now that I think about it. Well at least I can answer her.

"Um well, we've sold a couple of albums around the school grounds but we got in trouble for it so then we started selling them around the neighborhood but no one would really buy them." I chuckled while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Wooooow, _that's so cooool..._ " She said dreamily.

Dang! she is actually impressed by that! It's not really impressive, like not at all actually.

"so uh, anyways Butterfly I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to get going on to the lunch room so..."

"Can I come with you?"

I sighed. Why did I know she was going to say that? I would have said no and let her wander off but if something happened to her then I would have been the first person her parents would have hunted down.

"Sure Butterfly why not." I said with false enthusiasm

She just grinned "Thank you uh, whats you name again?"

"It's Chris, Chris Miles."

"Ah, okay thanks Miles."

"Miles?" I asked confused why she was calling me by my last name.

"Well...I just thought that if you were going to call me by my last name I thought I'd do the same."

My eye twitched. "Okay fair enough." I lied.

"Cool! but uh, why are you calling me by my last name?"

"No offense Butterfly but I only call my friends by their first names."

"Oh..." She seemed upset.

I sighed. "That doesn't mean I don't like you Butterfly, it's just that I don't trust you yet, I mean we just barely met and not to mention you are from another dimension so uh yeah."

She looked at me a bit happier. "Okay then, it is now my goal to become friends with you Chris Miles!" She exclaimed cheerfully and full of determination.

 _"Great how fun!"_ I thought sarcastically.

"Hey Miles, can I ask about the glowing thing around your neck?" She pointed at my glow stick necklace. My glow stick necklace isn't like the rings that you can find in any common store. Its actually just a regular glow stick tied around my neck using a couple of shoelaces for shoes that don't fit me anymore.

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked her.

"Is it radioactive?"

"What? No its just a regular glow stick."

"A glow stick? What's that?"

"Well...its a stick...that glows..."

" _Cooooool_ " She said with wonder. I just rolled my eyes

"Well then lets get a move on shall we?" I said to her.

"Okay!" She said with a salute.

We then made our way towards the cafeteria. I casually walked there while my companion skipped around, looking at things with wonder in her eyes. We didn't speak to each other on the way there but that was fine, I preferred the silence. We finally arrived at the cafeteria and I immediately looked around for my friends. I heard someone calling my name from a distance and saw a couple of my friends sitting at a table. Sitting at the table is Kyle, Cory, Roxie, And Jackie. I haven't introduced you to Jackie yet, Have I? Jackie Lynn Thomas is her full name, we first met her when we were selling CD's of my bands first album around school. She was one of the first to purchase a copy and shes been a fan since, well she became more than a fan. She became one of our best friends. She is the newest to join in my little group of friends, my group of friends consists of Me, Roxie, Cory, Kyle, Matty, Jackie, and two others, Janna and Oskar. Janna was the first person to buy our first album and has since then become our very own personal roadie! Oskar doesn't really hang out with us, he mostly just plays keyboards in our band when Kyle can't attend a show or something but we still consider him our friend.

"Hey Skipper! Hey New Girl!" Jackie called out to us. Skipper is a nickname that Jackie calls me because she overheard my mom calling me by that same nickname. I hate it, but Jackie and my mom find it cute. I don't.

"Hi Miles's friends!" Star called out to them.

"Miles?" Kyle questioned.

"Please don't ask" I told him. Kyle just shrugged.

"So Skipper are you gonna introduce us to your new pal?"

"Oh um ok, everyone meet Star Butterfly. She is a princess from another dimension. I know that sounds crazy but you need to believe me, I-"

"We believe you." They all said at once.

"Huh? You do?"

"Yeah, didn't you see that carriage outside of the school? It had these weird animals on it, then a king came out of nowhere and one of his servants pulled out weird looking scissors and stabbed the air and made a hole which the carriage went through and disappeared. Everyone saw it outside our class window. It was crazy!" Kyle explained to me.

"Also we saw a pencil with legs wandering around the school and I'm guessing she has something to do with it." Roxie added. Star just responded with a nervous chuckle.

I just stared at them with disbelief. "Um okay then, Uh anyways these are my friends, Cory, Kyle, Roxie, And Jackie" They all introduced themselves one by one.

"Hey Roxie did you tell the Kyle and Cory about our show at six?"

"Yup! We are all set and ready to go!"

I heard Star gasp next to me. "You guys are gonna play today?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked Star.

"Can I come!" Star grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. "Let me come! Please!"

"Okay! Okay! You didn't have to shake me! Geez!"

Star let go of me and gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh, sorry Miles"

"Miles sounds cute! Now I have two adorable nicknames to call you!" Jackie exclaimed at me.

"Jackie please, no!" I shouted back

"Too late!"

"Crap!"

Everyone just burst into laughter.

"Anyways!" I silenced them. "Butterfly, do you even know what classes you have?"

"Nope!"

"Of course you don't. Listen since I'm your guide just stick with me, you can come to my classes."

"Sure thing mister guide."

The bell in the lunch room started ringing, signifying the end of lunch hour. Everyone got their things and started to head out.

"Hey Cory, could you get Janna after school ends? We need more hands to set up equipment. And you better say yes." I heard Roxie ask Cory

"S-Sure, I-I can do that..." Cory meekly answered.

"Good and if I find out you didn't get her, I'm gonna destroy your face." Roxie said with a sweet smile and a happy tone in her voice.

"O-Okay..."

I felt Star nudge my arm, trying to get my attention.

"What is it butterfly?"

She leaned in towards me and started whispering. "Roxie seems kinda scary...I think she's a monster in disguise."

"Nah she's just mean. But why a monster?" I whispered back.

"Eh I guess it's just because I've fought too many." She shrugged.

"So you're telling me that you fight monsters?"

"Yeah, that's actually why my parents put me here. My mother said that fighting monsters isn't princess like, they thought sending me here will teach me to be a better princess."

"Really? Well to be brutally honest earth was probably not the best place to teach you to be a princess. Especially because you have me as your guide. Just saying."

"Are you kidding? This place is great! And I'm glad you're my guide, you aren't treating me like royalty and that instantly makes you awesome."

"So I'm guessing you don't want to be a princess?"

"Of course not! I'd rather spend my time blasting monsters or taming wild horses or something!"

"Then don't be a princess, do what you want. Simple as that."

"You make it sound easier than it is. Well, what do you want to be?"

"I just want the bands music to be recognized, I wanna hear people say our music made their day better, I want bands to say they were inspired by us. Just things like that but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Come on now, your music is awesome!"

"You haven't even heard us play yet."

"I know but I can already tell you guys will be awesome."

I gave her a smile. "Thanks Star that means a lot to me."

Star let out a gasp. "You called me by my first name!"

"Did I? Well...that was an accident."

"Oh..."

I chuckled. "Don't worry Butterfly, your getting there."

She gave me a soft smile.

"Anyways Butterfly let get to class, yeah?"

"Alright then let's go!"

Me and Star said goodbye to the others and made our way towards our class. The rest of the school day went uneventful at least for me it was uneventful. Star had a blast explore the school and meeting new people. The rest of the day went on like this until school had finally ended and me, Star, and my group of friends were waiting outside the now empty school waiting for Matty to pick us up for our upcoming show.

"Why is Matty taking so long to get here!" Roxie cried out to no particular person.

"I-It's only been a couple of minutes R-Roxie." Cory calmly stated to her.

"Shut up Cory you're just an idiot...I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Y-Yeah I know."

I just rolled my eyes at them and pulled out my phone and started texting Janna who was supposed to be here a couple of minutes ago.

"Hey guys sorry I was late. I got in trouble in class."

Well speak of the devil.

"Oh hey Janna were just waiting for Matty to show up" Kyle told her.

"Ok cool, and is this the new girl you told me about Jackie?"

"Yup, Star meet Janna, Janna meet Star." Jackie said.

Star and Janna gave each other small greeting before Star, Jackie, and Janna started conversing amongst each other. And then Roxie, Cory, and Kyle did the same. I just sat there awkwardly fiddling around with my phone, that is until Star noticed me and walked over and sat next to me.

"Soooooo, I never found out was type of music you guys play. Care to tell me?" Star asked innocently

"We are a Post-Hardcore band."

"A Post-Hardwhat now?"

"Post-Hardcore, It often gets confused with Screamo, WHICH is a actually not a music genre by the way! Actually, calling a band Screamo is kinda offensive to be honest."

"I uh, don't know what Screamo is either..."

"Oh well that doesn't matter. Just NEVER call a band Screamo, okay!"

"Ok, ok I understand. Buuuuut, tell more about this Post-Hardcore music thingy please."

"Post-hardcore is pretty hard to explain. You'll just have to see us play to understand it, okay?"

"Okay!" She happily responded.

And right at that moment Matty pulled up in front of us and told us to hop in the van.

"So are you the new girl these guys texted me about?" Matty asked.

"Yup! My name is Star Butterfly!" Star stuck out her hand and Matty took it and gave her a Handshake.

"Call me Matty, and no I'm not a homeless guy." He joked around. Star just responded with laughter, everyone laughed actually...except me.

We all got in the back of the van with Roxie taking the passenger seat next to Matty, much to Kyle's dismay. The ride was filled with everyone talking amongst each other. Except for me of course I just sat there and look out the window, remembering my lines for our show. After a short while we arrived at our destination and Janna being our roadie, instantly started to set up our equipment.

"Hey Matty I forgot to ask, how long is our show?" I asked him.

He just chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I was only able to get us around, you know...5 minutes."

"WHAT!" Roxie shouted "Only 5 minutes! That only enough time for one song!"

"I know, I know but that's as much time as I was able to get us! I swear!"

"Well, It's better than nothing right?" Cory meekly added."

"Look guys lets just put on a good show alright?" I told them.

"Tch! Whatever!" Roxie snapped back.

I just rolled my eyes at her response and made my way towards Star and the others to tell them the show was about to start. After a couple of minutes we were told to get onstage. I went up to my microphone and held my guitar tightly and I looked at my other bandmates. Kyle was waiting eager to play standing by his keyboards, Cory was standing awkwardly holding his bass guitar, Roxie was confidently standing with her guitar looking on towards the crowd, Matty sat patiently waiting to play. I noticed Star, Janna, and Jackie sitting together at a table looking at us. Star gave us an energetic hand wave and I just nodded towards her. The place was packed tonight but the place smelled of alcohol and stench. I leaned forward towards my mike and started speaking.

"Hello everyone, we are A Moonlit Suicide. We only have enough time to play one song tonight but don't worry, we are gonna make it a good one. This song is called _Life Ain't Easy When Everybody Hates You."_

Kyle opened up the song with a slow and mellow piano intro. I looked at the crowd and noticed that Star had and Intrigued look on her face. Her look changed into one of surprise when the song suddenly exploded into heavy guitar riffs made by Roxie and I. Star got even more surprised when I started singing.

" _ **I DRAGGED MY HANDS ACROSS THE RIVER!** "_

 _"Quick before it's too late!"_

 _" **I TRIED TO FIND YOU ALIVE!** "_

 _"But I was just too late to save you!"_

 _"I was too laaaaaate!"_

I then slowed down my guitar into a slow melodic melody while Roxie kept chugging on her guitar but at a slower pace. Matty slowed down his drumming to match Roxie's guitar playing. I then continued to sing.

 _"With darkened eyes."_

 _"We saw we were falling in love."_

 _"Now you are cold and start screaming for air."_

 _"You are limp, your are not moving at all and I am afraid"_

 _"Do I hold your corpse?"_

 _"Or do I take a chance for once!?"_

Me and Roxie started to pick up the pace again along with Cory and Matty. And I kept on singing.

 _"Now dry your eyes!"_

 _"They don't care!"_

 _"But we can pretend this once."_

 ** _"JUST MAKE BELIEVE THAT THEY LOVE YOU!"_**

Everyone slowed down their playing once more.

 _"Now we believe."_

 _"That we shouldn't be here."_

 _"It was a fatal mistake."_

 ** _"_ _TO THINK WE HAD PURPOSE!"_**

 _"You are cold!"_

 _"I'm shaking you!"_

 _"Please wake up!"_

 _"Please just listen, this once!"_

 _"Open your eyes!"_

 _"Please don't leave!"_

 _"At least let's give our goodbyes."_

 _"I swear I love you_ _,_ ** _JUST DON'T DIE!"_**

Everyone slowed down again, and I stopped playing and let Roxie handle the guitar from here so I can focus on my singing.

 _"you've fallen limp to the ground..."_

 ** _"YOU STOPPED BREATHING!"_**

 ** _"YOU JUST LIE THERE WHILE I DROWN IN MY SORROW!"_**

 _"Well this can't be"_

 _"The ending that we've waited for"_

 _"If it is I'd rather be dead"_

 _"So I give it up, this is it"_

 _"All my hopes and dreams are gone"_

 _"Well I can't believe this is the end"_

 ** _"I JUST WAIT AND LIE AND PRAY FOR FORGIVENESS!"_**

 ** _"YOU KNOW I'LL NEVER FORGET!"_**

 ** _"YOUR SMILE, FOREVER!"_**

I joined in on playing guitar again and started to back up Roxie with my melodic play style

 _"It's a tragedy, but what do I know?"_

 _"I've been waiting here for so long"_

 _"Alone..."_

 _"It's been too long, I'm so alone."_

 _"I cry every time!"_

 _"Every time I see your pictures on the wall!"_

 _"I've been alone for too long!"_

 _"But it's too late to change things back to the way things were before"_

 _"I swear I will never forget you!"_

 _"But I just can't believe this is the ending we got all along..."_

The song ended and the crowd gave us an applause. _"Another great show Chris, well done."_ I thought to myself. Me and the band made our backstage and packed up for the night...

I found myself back in our bands van looking outside window while the everyone else chatted about the show and about how it was a great performance. Especially Star who was constantly talking about how great the show was. I usually didn't join into these conversations as usual. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see that it was Star.

"Hey Miles..." She whispered

"Whats Up?" I asked

"Weeeell its almost night and I was wondering if I could you know...crash at your place?"

I was surprised "What? Why me?"

"My parents just said to stay with my guide, sooooooo yeah that's why." She said while twiddling her finger nervously.

"Well...I guess that okay but I'm gonna have to ask my parents first."

Before Star could respond The van pulled over near a familiar house. It was my house. Me and Star got out of the van and said our goodbyes to our friends and then they drove off.

"Well Butterfly welcome to my home!"

"Woah! It looks totally awesome!"

It really wasn't an amazing house. It was a simple two floor middle-class house with a basement. My parents are awesome people. My dad used to be in a Space-Rock band in the 1980's called God Is An Astronaut. They were a famous band and they sold millions but then their popularity declined and after his band broke up he went into the military. After he retired from the military he met my mom and then I happened! He currently works as a business man. My mom used to be a author in the 1990's and did get successful but she gave up on writing after a while and she refuses to tell my why. She now just lives in our house as a house-wife.

"Alright Butterfly lets go inside then."

Me and Star entered my house and I called for my parents. They came and I introduced them to Star and told them she needed a place to stay and that she was a magical princess from another dimension. Of course they didn't believe me and I had Star demonstrate some of her magic and they immediately started to believe me and they started discussing moving arrangements for Star to stay. But while they talked, I slipped away upstairs because I had to check up with my...little sister...

I entered her room to find her room to be a total mess. Clothes, dolls, and books everywhere. I gave a sigh and started to clean it up because I knew if I didn't take care of it, it never would have been cleaned up. After I finished cleaning her room I made my way back downstairs to find Star and my parents still stalking about moving arrangements. I hadn't been this exhausted than I had been in a long time, and I wondered why I even bothered to continue doing this night after night.

After all, my little sister has been dead for a year now...

I listened to Star and my parents talk but I really wasn't paying attention. I was just stood there and sighed then I made a silent promise. _"Don't worry little sis, I'll put it all back just the way you left it..."_

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOM! There goes another chapter!**

 **Sorry for taking forever to update this story but life got in the way but I promise chapters won't take this long to upload. I swear!**

 **You may have noticed that Chris refers to Star as her first name in his thoughts and that's just because the story will be easier to follow. He will refer to her as Butterfly in speech though, just not his thoughts.**

 **My offer from the first chapter still stands.**

 **The next chapter will be a lot more like the actual show, the next chapter will follow Chris and Star having an adventure much like the show and also notice how Ludo hasn't been introduced yet? He may appear in the next chapter and cause some mischief. You'll just have to read and find out.**

 **Also the song that was sung in this chapter is a parody of the song: Life Ain't Easy When You're A Mythical Creature, by the band: Jamie's Elsewhere. You should really check it out, and the song is NOT about Chris's little sister.**

 **Anyways I'll let you guys get back to doing whatever you were doing before you started reading this. Have a great day guys! Stay Safe! :)**

 **Chapter finished at: 5:37 pm. 7/30/2015**


End file.
